<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fucking sea by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748266">the fucking sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai'>dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, TW: MENTION OF SCARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the beach and neither one of them are giving up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fucking sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew took great satisfaction from the fact that he had managed to thwart Kevin and Neil’s plans once again. What he did not take so much satisfaction from was the fact that Kevin and Neil had both refused to kiss him the day before, on accounts of “not wearing a proper colour” and “being too stubborn”. In Andrew’s high opinion, all that was bullshit. That was what he told Renee when he talked to her about his idio boyfriends. Renee had just hidden her smile behind=d her cup of tea and told Andew that maybe there was some sense in what they were saying, causing Andrew to look at her in unbridled disgust. She just continued mailing as she suggested meeting up for a spar the the following week.<br/>
Now, as he looked over at the two human disasters that had collapsed in the backseat of his car, he couldn help but feel a little something for this, their this. He would never admit it to them, but they meant everything to him. </p><p>A few minutes later, Kevin blinnked sleepily at him from his slumped over position in the car.</p><p>“How long till we reach?”</p><p>Andrew resisted rolling his eyes. Both Kevin and Neil were essentially two very impatient children in the bodies of two (very hot) exy stars. </p><p>“About an hour.”</p><p>“Mmmmm.”</p><p>They drove in silence for a while before Kevin spoke again.</p><p>“We never talked about the deal.”</p><p>Andrew frowned. </p><p>“There isn't anything to talk about.”</p><p>Kevin sighed and met his eyes in the mirror.</p><p>“Did I uphold my part of the deal?”</p><p>Andrew would have pulled over if Neil wasn't asleep right then.</p><p>“Kevin...”</p><p>“Did I?”</p><p>Andrew sighed and looked at Kevin</p><p>“You did. You gave me Neil-”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“And yourself.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Andrew sighed as Kevin stared at him like he had hung the fucking mooon, stars, clouds, universe, whtever. It was distracting. </p><p>*</p><p>Jean did not want to join the foxes on a fucking beach. He hated beaches, thought Neil did too, so he saw no reason for the fucking foxes to be there. But, as always, the foxes defied all expectations, and showed up. Two hours late.</p><p>He sighed as Kevin got out of the car, next to his tiny boyfriends and walked over, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“What do you want Kevin?” He said and regretted it almost immediately, as Kevin seemed to deflate a little.</p><p>“Just wanted to say sorry, I guess.”</p><p>Jean looked at Kevin in confusion. </p><p>“We’ve been over this.”</p><p>“Uh, no,” Kevin said, walking over to the shore.</p><p>“I wanted to apologise for this,” he said, pushing Jean into the water.</p><p>There’s a silence as everyone sees what Kevin has done, and then, it's chaos.</p><p>*</p><p>It’s a little later after everyone got soaked that Kevin finds Neil, who was rubbing his scars self-consciously.</p><p>“Hey,” Kevin says, “You can keep your shirt on if you want to, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Neil sighed. “I know. It’s just that I don't want to hide anymore.”</p><p>Kevin smiled and took Neil’s hands and kissed every scar on them.</p><p>“You’re not hiding. You don't owe anything to anyone. You do what you want to.”</p><p>Neil looked up at Kevin and smiled softly.</p><p>“Is today’s plan on?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Kevin said. “Hell yeah.”</p><p>*</p><p>Renee, Andrew thought could be a menace if she wanted to. He did also, he reflected, have a huge tendency to befriend menaces. He took a drag from the cigarette that Neil and Kevin had been bothering him to quit from and contemplated every life decision that had led him to this spot. He supposed it hadnt been entirely terrible, and was just about to turn to find his boyfriends when he found himself falling face into the salty water of the fucking sea.</p><p>He began to regret every life decision he had made.</p><p>“What the fuck is the meaning of this?”</p><p>Neil smirked as Kevin pretended to examine his nails.</p><p>“It is a pity, isn't it, that the only clothes you can now wear are Aaron’s. And that Katelyn picked those out?”</p><p>Neil smirked and finished what Kevin was saying:</p><p>“And that they are all bright pretty colours?”</p><p>Andrew looked at both of them with fury, and said, “If you think I’m wearing Aaron’s clothes, you are wrong.”</p><p>Neil and Kevin just smiled, and Andrew wanted to tear his hair out.</p><p>Goddamn stubborn fucking bastards.</p><p>He stalked over to Aaron who looked at him disinterestedly. </p><p>“If you think I’m going to let you-”</p><p>“Save it, Aaron.”</p><p>Aaron raised an eyebrow as he tried to stare his brother down.</p><p>Andrew looked at him and tried not to think about how ridiculous he was about sound.</p><p>“I. I need some money.”</p><p>Aaron looked at him as if he had just professed his love for kale smoothies.</p><p>“Yours is-”</p><p>“Wet.”</p><p>Aaron slapped a few bills into Andrew's hand and walked away.</p><p>Andrew cursed every decision he had ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comments are always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>